


Too Many Bottles

by cactuscreature



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blackouts, Bottom!Rick, Christmas, Christmas Party, Deepthroating, Drinking, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, idk a lot of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: Morty watches Rick getting wasted at the family christmas party. After a drink or two himself, he decides to take what he wants.Inspired by the discord RaM fam.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Too Many Bottles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> it took me so long to get this online rip happy late holidays

Morty swirled his eggnog in his glass with a heavy sigh. He looked up and across the room to where Rick was seated. He was obviously not paying much attention to the holiday cheer around him. Now that his park venture had gone down the drain, he didn’t have anything better to excuse himself with anymore and he got stuck hanging around the family gathering. Rick was knocking back drinks like it was his job. He obviously was bored just sitting around with them and it made Morty’s heart falter for a moment. He personally liked spending quiet time with Rick away from the usually hectic adventures they were usually going on. It was peaceful for him to just relax. Morty felt warm while gazing at Rick, who was nursing an entire bottle of vodka while sprawled out on the recliner under a thick comforter. Morty felt the ghost of a smile creep onto his face, but tried his best to hide it.  
The look Rick shot Morty over his bottle a moment later shattered that feeling though. His eyes were sharp, gaze cold and unfeeling. He obviously still blamed Morty for Anatomy Park going down the toilet. His eye contact sent chills down his spine and Morty looked down timidly to fiddle with the mug in his hands. He worried his lip with his teeth and tried to hide the blush that spread across his face. He sunk into the couch further, like he was folding into himself and he tried to focus on something other than his grandfather. He watched his parents bicker for a few minutes until his mom left for the kitchen to refill her wine glass. He stared at the TV for a while, only half paying attention to the Ball Fondlers holiday special. After a while his eyes wandered back to Rick again. They traveled over the long, thin shape of his fingers around a bottle of vodka, following his actions as he took a swig from it. He watched Rick’s lips enclose the glass, his adam apple jumping in his throat as he took huge gulps, the alcohol dripping down his chin in little dribbles...  
Morty swallowed heavily as the sight of his grandfather made his heart race and his gaze shot back down to his now empty glass. He got up a little too quickly and made his way to the kitchen. His mother wasn't there anymore and he didn’t really think too hard about where she could have gone. Morty’s stomach squirmed uncomfortably as he washed out his glass, his mind racing with thoughts of Rick. His brain filled with fuzz and he climbed up onto the counter to sneak a bottle of his mother’s wine. She wouldn’t miss it. Probably. He needed something to distract him. Anything at all. His head spun as he uncorked it as quietly as possible. He chugged the sweet alcoholic liquid straight from the bottle for a while, swaying when it was half empty and coming to sit heavily on the floor. He pressed his back against the cupboards and drank a little slower this time, wasting at least half an hour in thoughts of his grandfather’s lips on the bottle of vodka, his long hands, and his cheeks growing rosier with each gulp of fluid. He didn’t dare go back into the living room until the whole wine bottle was empty.  
When he did return to the rest of the family, he found that Rick had moved to the couch and Summer was now in the recliner. His dad had disappeared from the room entirely. Morty swallowed nervously, it was too late to go back now. Leaving would just make it weird. He sat on the far side of the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest, eyes trained on the TV in front of them. Rick raised half of his thick unibrow at him but didn’t comment. Morty stayed perfectly still for a few minutes until he was sure that Rick was engrossed in the movie. His eyes slid slowly over to him. He had a different bottle now but was still laying under the comforter that he had brought over with him. Morty wondered if he was getting cold easier now, he had seemed to favor it lately when he was around the house. Morty traced the outline of Rick’s legs and hips under the blanket, traveling up to where his thin torso was wrapped gingerly in the warm fabric. He had one hand across his stomach with the other supporting his head under his chin, elbow resting on the arm of the couch. Transfixed, Morty watched Rick’s gaze flutter open and closed like he was trying to stay awake.  
It wasn’t long before Rick finished off his last bottle with a large blech and swung his legs up onto the couch. The bottoms of his feet briefly brushed Morty’s thigh and it sent sparks crawling under his skin. Rick was saying something rude to Summer when she berated him for passing out before midnight, but Morty hardly paid it any mind. He chewed the inside of his mouth, wine fueled thoughts of Rick’s body, Rick’s touch, invading his train of thought. He waited patiently for Summer to get bored of the TV and retire to her room as well. Morty knew she had late night calls with some boy to make. He hoped that would keep her busy. He asked her to turn off the light when she went, mumbling something about a headache. Summer rolled her eyes, flipped off the switch, and went upstairs to her room. Morty lowered the volume of the TV a little so he could listen in to the rest of the house. He heard the distinct sounds of his parents pseudo quiet before bed fight and waited until it calmed down.  
He inched closer to Rick as silence fell over the house and lifted the blanket covering him carefully. His head swirled with booze as he quietly pulled the fabric over himself to snuggle in closer to Rick. He waited until Rick let out a hearty snore before giving a few test wiggles. Rick didn’t react to them. He reached around Rick’s legs and gave his side a hard poke. Rick just grunted and went back to snoring. Feeling a little giddy, Morty crawled under the blanket and made his way up Rick’s body so that he could reach his face. He sat gently on Rick’s stomach and pulled the blanket down to peek his head out. Morty raked his eyes across Rick’s features, taking in the softness of his expression as he slept. He almost never looked so at ease. Only when he was blacked out from drinking and finally fast asleep. Morty swallowed thickly.  
He brought one hand out of their cozy cocoon and gently ran it along Rick’s bottom lip. For such an old and worn man, Rick’s lips were surprisingly soft. He pressed gently in the divet in the center of his mouth, pinching his lower lip slightly and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Morty stuck his tongue between his front teeth, eyelids getting heavy with lust as he sunk his thumb past Rick’s lips slowly. He brushed the top of his grandfather’s tongue with the pad of his thumb and snuck a second finger inside. It swirled around Rick’s teeth and gums then settled on circling the thick muscle in the center of his mouth. Morty leaned in and gulped in Rick’s hot breath for a moment, scent full of old booze yet oh so delicious at the same time. He shifted his weight and opened Rick’s jaw gently by pressing his thumb down. Morty pressed his mouth to Rick’s lips connecting for only a moment before dropping his tongue down to graze Rick’s tenderly.  
He almost couldn’t believe what he was doing. How this had come over him, he had no clue. He felt panic rise up in him as he explored Rick’s soft, warm mouth with his own. Their musty alcoholic breath mixing as Rick continued to snooze unaware. He seemed to be moving on instinct, reacting slowly to Morty’s advancements like it was second nature to him. Morty gasped as he pulled back, tipsy from wine and raging hormones. It was enough to give him the courage he needed to take what he wanted. And he wanted Rick. He wanted him in every way possible. He needed him. He felt dizzy. Morty unbuttoned his jeans with shaking hands and rolled his dick unceremoniously out of his underwear. Shuffling on his knees, he brought his hips up above Rick’s chin and pulled his shirt up into his teeth.  
He rubbed the head of his dick on Rick’s lips, letting it side in every so often to help lubricate it with Rick’s sleepy drool. He stared with wide eyes in wonder as he slowly moved his hips forward to thrust his small, teenage prick down his grandfather’s throat. He started slow, trying to gauge if the older man would wake up or not. His face tensed slightly, but he made no more signs of waking, so Morty picked up the pace. The feeling of his dick rolling back and forth over Rick’s thick, warm tongue made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Morty moaned as softly as he could, careful not to make too much noise. He rocked his hips carefully, shallow at first but eventually hitting deeper as Rick opened his throat and allowed him to thrust even deeper. He hit the back of Rick’s throat and the noise of Rick struggling to breath made him sink even further, down as far as he could go. He stilled, cock twitching while buried in the depths of his grandfather’s thin neck. Rick let out a little cough and the vibration sent Morty spilling over the edge in pleasure. His hands clamped down on either side of Rick’s face as he busted his nut right down Rick’s throat. The old man swallowed instinctively, only spilling a small amount out from where his lips were wrapped around Morty’s dick. Morty pulled back, shuffling back under the blanket to lay with his hips on Rick’s.  
Rick grumbled something in his sleep, turning his head over and spilling the leftover cum down his chin. Morty rubbed his crotch on Rick’s midnight wood, relishing in the fact that Rick had been turned on by this. Even if he didn’t know it was Morty, he still seemed to like getting his mouth rawed. Morty scooted down to undo Rick’s trousers and pulled his long, thin dick out from the mess. Morty pressed his cock to Rick’s and started to grind his hips. If he was in this far, he might as well do it all. Go the whole way. Do all the things he’d been dreaming about doing to Rick. He shrugged his jeans off the rest of the way. He saw Rick wince slightly as Morty rubbed their balls together gently. Morty scooped some of the cum drool off of Rick’s chin and brought his fingers to his own asshole. He massaged it around his asshole carefully, using it as lube to plunge a finger deep inside himself. He didn’t go slow, aiming for the knuckle right away. He didn’t have time to mess around. He couldn’t risk getting caught.  
He fucked himself with his fingers as he slid up and down wetly on Rick’s dick. They slipped around together with pre-cum and sweat as Morty’s mind clouded up with lust and greed. He grew impatient and moved his hips to hoover above his grandfather’s dick. Sinking down, he had some difficulty getting it past the tight ring of muscle there. He gave a final press of Rick’s head and it popped into him a little too violently. Morty groaned a little too loud and Rick shifted in his sleep. Morty covered his mouth and let his hips fall the rest of the way. His thighs shook as the dull pain throbbed through him.  
“Ah… Rick…” Morty whispered as he tried to regain his composure. He raised his hips again slightly and fell back down on Rick’s cock. He moaned quietly and rolled his back as the sweet pain of dick filled him up. His breathing picked up and he dropped his hips again and again until he was at a steady rhythm. He was getting louder now, hot panting accompanied heavy moans as his own dick filled with blood again. He let out a particularly loud gasp when he fell at an awkward angle and nailed his prostate. He heard Rick grumble again and he looked up to see his wrinkled eyes flutter open.  
Rick blinked slowly up at him as Morty continued to ride his throbbing cock, his gaze unfocused. He sighed contently and closed his eyes again, giving his hips a clumsy thrust upwards. Morty grinded back against him until Rick let out a soft grunt and Morty felt his ass filling with Rick’s hot load. At the same time, Morty heard footfalls on the steps and he furiously covered them both with the blanket again.  
“Oh yea- b-baby-” Rick was muttering, obviously half passed out still. Morty’s hand shot up to cover his mouth and he grimaced, finally opening his eyes all the way. Shock bolted across his features as he seemed to finally realize what was happening. A second later the light flipped on in the living room.  
“Morty? Are you still up?” It was his mom. Morty popped his head over the back of the couch, hair a little tousled and shirt askew. She looked drunk herself as she stood in her pajamas at the edge of the room, swaying a little and squinting in the bright light.  
“Y-yea, just finishing this show.” Morty said quickly. He had never been more thankful that the couch faced away from the doorway in his life.  
“Morty, that’s…” Beth trailed off, staring distantly at the TV, “An infomercial.”  
“It-it’s a really good one. There’s like- it’s a meme. This one is. A meme, I mem- mean.” Morty flubbed. His gaze shot down to Rick for a moment, who looked furious. He gulped and quickly looked back to his mom. He hoped she hadn’t noticed.  
“Oookay.” Beth squinted at him as she drawled. “Well, don’t forget to turn it off when you’re done. Don’t fall asleep in front of it like dad.”  
“W-w-will do.” Morty said nervously as he faked a smile.  
“Okay. Goodnight Morty.” Beth replied as she turned off the light again. She went into the kitchen and Morty gave her one last smile when she passed by again to go back upstairs. He let out a heavy sigh when he heard her door close and let go of Rick.  
“W-w-what the hell, Morty?” Rick slurred, obviously still drunk, “What’s going on here?”  
“It’s- n-nothing! Go back to sleep, Rick.” Morty tried to say but the older man wasn’t going to have any of it.  
“Why is my dick inside you?” He asked, trying to move but failing. He closed his eyes and groaned. Morty knew that look. Rick was still blackout, just awake again. He licked his lips nervously and raised his hips up and off of Rick.  
“I-it’s a dream, Rick. It’s just a fucked up dream.” Morty whispered. He didn’t know where this was coming from. It made him feel a little sick but he pushed it from his mind. Morty swung his hips over Rick’s face and gently lowered his dick and balls onto it. “Just relax and enjoy it…”  
“Stop f-fuckin around, Morty! This isn’t-” Rick started to say but Morty reached behind him and pulled Rick’s head back. His mouth hung open and Morty slid his dick down Rick’s throat again. Rick gagged in surprise but found himself uselessly in a state between blacked out and hungover. He wasn’t able to fight back.  
Morty wasted no time. He sunk Rick’s long prick into his mouth. He struggled as he rolled it around with his tongue. Rick groaned around Morty’s dick in his throat and it sent shivers up Morty’s spine. Rick’s face was pressed into his balls and ass, cum dripping out of him and onto Rick’s cheeks. He gagged again as Morty thrust into him, bobbing his head at the same time and cupping Rick’s balls in his hand. Morty grew more and more desperate, he started to lose control of his movements. He slipped back down into Rick’s throat, relishing in the feeling of himself deep inside his grandfather.  
But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He brought his free hand around Rick’s ass. There was enough saliva dripping down from Morty’s messy blowjob to make an easy job of slicking the area up. He circled Rick’s entrance with his index finger, teasing the muscular ring of his puckering asshole. Rick moaned around his dick behind him. He wasn’t even trying to push Morty off of him. Morty took this was a sign that he could proceed and he plunged his finger deep into the older man. His ass gave way and he slipped a second finger in soon after. He finger fucked Rick furiously while his tongue twisted over the head of his dick. Rick was squirming under Morty’s intense movements. His hips twisted helplessly under the younger boys hands. Morty pushed Rick’s dick as far into his throat as he could, he carefully swallowed on it before gagging and pulling off. He hacked out a mighty cough before picking his hips up and twisting back around to sit on Rick’s lap.  
“Rick…” Morty purred in his ear. He leaned over and kissed his grandfather again. The older man resisted a little at first, then finally opened his lips with a shaky breath and allowed Morty to assault the inside of his mouth with his tongue again. He pulled back, taking one of Rick’s ear lobes in his teeth and chewing on it lightly. “You’re so hot, R-Rick…”  
“Morty, this is so fucked u-up. Morty stop-” Rick was saying when Morty cut him off with a chast kiss again.  
“Shut up.” Morty whispered, voice full of venom. Rick gulped comically. Morty looked on with hungry eyes as he watched the adam’s apple bob in Rick’s neck. He moved even lower, aligning his smaller dick with Rick’s now gaping asshole. Rick whined as Morty pressed his little prick to Rick’s entrance. He slid in easily but the moment he did the walls of Rick’s insides squeezed tightly on him like a vice grip. Morty moaned out loud and dropped his face onto Rick’s stomach. Rick’s throbbing cock was pressing up against the bottom of his chin and he ducked down, licking the tip of it gently. Rick groaned from above him.  
Morty started using his hips, he could barely move with the friction of Rick holding onto him with his insides. It felt better than he could have ever imagined. He worked himself up to a stable pace. Morty grabbed Rick’s legs, hands under his knees, and spread the man’s legs open wider. Rick could only manage to toss and turn, his spine curling in on itself as pleasure soared through him. Morty was panting, sweating with the effort of pounding his dick into his grandfather as hard as he could. His lustful gaze moved down up Rick’s body, past the now discarded blanket on the floor, past his disheveled shirt, all the way up to his red and devastatingly gorgeous mess of an expression. He was red in the cheeks, flustered and gasping for breath. His hair was flying in every direction as Morty pushed him repeatedly into the cushions. He could barely keep his eyes open apparently blacking out from pleasure. Morty had never seen Rick like this. So vulnerable and helpless. The mumbles he let out almost sounded like he was pleading with his grandson. Pleading for more.  
“Y-you like that, don’t you b-baby?” Morty purred at him, eyes half lidded in loving amusement. Love? That terrified him. The adrenaline pushed it from his mind. “You like- you love getting fucked like this d-don’t you, Rick?”  
“Mmn,” Rick replied, bucking his hips a little, “Morty, jesus christ…”  
“You love it, y-you little slut. You love getting fucked by your grandson’s cock.” Morty whispered. He didn’t know where this version of Morty came from, certainly it wasn't him. It had to be the wine. Yes. Morty was sure it was the wine’s fault. He leaned down and bit gently around Rick’s nipple. Taking it in his teeth, he flicked it around with the tip of his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He tried to pull as much of the old man’s tiddy into his mouth as he could and sucked hard. He pulled off with a pop and looked happily down at the large purple bruise he’d managed to leave.  
“M-morty!” Rick moaned, breath hitching as he did. Morty grinned shyly and bent over to litter more marks over Rick’s pale skin. He kissed them as he finished, smiling sightly into Rick’s skin.  
“Grandpa Rick.” Morty said into his stomach. Rick gasped in response. Morty smiled even wider. He kissed trails up to Rick’s throat, placing an open mouth over his adam’s apple and biting it gently. He peppered Rick’s skin with his name as he went, repeating over and over; “Grandpa Rick. Grandpa Rick. Grandpa Rick.”  
Rick was really tossing himself around now. Morty thrusted deeper and harder into him, circling his hips to get at different angles. Rick’s hips jolted upwards as Morty found his sensitive spot. The younger boy took advantage of it, drilling his little prick as hard into it as he could manage. Rick’s asshole sucked him in like a vacuum and Morty watched happily as Rick’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. The stamina of his teenage body and hormones drove him forward, continuing to fuck relentlessly into Rick’s prostate.  
“Y-yea, take it. Take my dick, Grandpa.” Morty cooed down at him. “Take it all- take it w-w-way up inside your asshole Grandpa Rick.”  
“M-m-morty p-p-please,” Rick groaned and bucked his hips into Morty, “Please-”  
“Please what, Grandpa Rick?” He purred in his ear. Morty had never felt so amazing before. He glowed as Rick fell apart underneath him.  
“Please f-fuck me harder...” Rick bit out, gasping when Morty grabbed him by the hips and flipped him over. Rick allowed himself to be moved without much resistance, his face buried into the cushions and hips jutting out begging to be fucked. Morty rolled his hips back against Rick’s ass cheeks, sliding up and down his crack before reentering Rick’s asshole. He started so slow, so painfully slow that it left Rick drooling and pleading Morty to go faster. Morty got back up to his previous pace, then picked that already fast rhythm up to smash as hard as he possibly could into Rick. Rick gasped, curving his spine inwards and allowing Morty to go even deeper.  
“F-fuck yeah, babe, baby,” Rick was muttering as Morty smashed into him. His breath was choppy, eyes closed tight. He was jutting his hips backwards to meet Morty’s, hands balled up in the sheet comforter that had been discarded earlier, only to end up half underneath them and half on the ground. Rick was whispering his grandson’s name, voice filled to the brim with lust. “M-morty- fuck Morty-”  
“Cum for me, Grandpa Rick.” Morty said as he felt himself getting too close to the edge, he didn’t want to leave grandpa out of it. He wrapped a hand around Rick’s dick and pumped it tenderly. He held Rick down by the hair with his other hand. His thighs hitting Rick’s ass hard enough to leave welts. “Cum on your grandson’s cock.”  
Rick let out a whimper and shoved his hips back into Morty. Morty felt his dick twitch in his hand and let out a great spurt of cum. Morty retracted his hand, rising up to straighten his back. He gave Rick a couple good slaps on the ass while he finished spilling out cum and twitching a little. Rick moaned lewdly at each impact, panting as Morty kept fucking into him.  
“I-I-I c-came for you, M-morty,” Rick said, dazed, as Morty kept fucking him soundly, “I came f-for my grandson’s dick. For your dick, M-morty…”  
Hearing Rick say it drove Morty to the edge, he came without warning, hot load leaking out from around his prick. Morty felt Rick’s asshole flex around him and he shivered, eventually coming to a stop and collapsing onto of Rick’s back. He heard the squelch of cum underneath Rick and grimaced. The older man didn’t seem to notice or care though. Morty spent a few minutes catching his breath, eventually moving to kiss the moles on Rick’s back gently. He heard Rick snore loudly and sighed. Figures.  
Morty got up and pulled his dick out of Rick slowly, living for the feel of himself moving inside of him still. He moved off the couch when he was out, grabbing a few tissues from the coffee table and attempting to clean up the mess he’d left leaking out of Rick’s ass. It didn’t really work though, and he opted to just pulling Rick’s pants back up and wrapping the blanket around him. There was nothing more that his exhausted, lingering drunk, dopamine filled mind could think of to do. He snuck carefully back upstairs and flopped hard into his bed.  
He could barely believe what he’d done. He was mortified. He never thought- he hadn’t known that Rick would be receptive. Maybe it was because he was drunk? Morty didn’t want to dwell on it. He didn’t want to dwell on any of this. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of disgust swirling around inside of him. It was accompanied by a soft fluttering in his chest. He couldn't decide which was worse.

The next day, Rick didn’t question his own cum stain on the couch when he got up. He just had a robot clean it and went along with his day. He did, however, question the mass amount of hickies that had somehow appeared all over his body.  
“Urg…” Rick muttered, head hanging heavy with his hangover, “What the hell happened last night?”


End file.
